


Prove it

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Delinquents, Friends With Benefits, I wrote this in class, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, Light Angst, Non-binary Amami, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Tojo Kirumi, Secret Relationship, Spoilers, They are both rich kids who hate their parents, They care for eachother dont worry, Tojo Kirumi's Birthday, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Tojo groaned at the other. “Why in the world would I joke about this? Do you want me to prove it?!”“That is not a bad idea, Tojo-kun” Amami sat up from their bed and gave her a look of lust.“Go on, do it. Prove it to me”--Tojo is having some doubts about herself and their relationship





	Prove it

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooh, writing Pregaymers is fun....hurts, but fun! And writing Amatojo in a different light, spicy
> 
> I got this from an OTP prompt and HAD TO
> 
> ALSO!! Early Bday gift for Kirumi!! I have more ideas to do for her...so hopefully I will write more

_9th of May, 45 minutes till midnight._

 

Two kids, top floor, in the large room filled with several photos and soft jazz music playing inside.

 

Tojo opened the second bottle of alcohol and chugged it without any hesitation. It’s been about a week since she ran off to Amami’s place and hid in their giant-ass mansion. Their parents never noticed she’s been here, Tojo’s parents are probably glad she’s gone, and it was nice being here.

 

Amami was snuggled next to her and smiled fondly. They would smoke the blunt in their grasp and mutter whatever is on their mind. It made no sense to Tojo.

 

Amami's head was in the clouds and Tojo was under the influence. Fun times...

 

“Which bottle is that again, Tojo-kun?”

“Two”

“You sure…?”

“Positive”

 

Their relationship was really off. It’s hard to tell if they were friends, friends with benefits, or together romantically. She’s slept with them, but it was not anything to write home about.

Well, it felt _really_ good, but nothing that made her feel in love. All that she knew is that both of them enjoyed each other's company.

 

“Are you really going to drink that wine, Tojo-kun? It’s not even good wine. We have better ones...I can sneak some for you, they won't know”

“You sure?”

Amami shrugged, “My parents don't give a fuck. Oh, wanna hit?” they nudged the blunt over to her.

“I’m fine..oh, stay put, I will keep this wine”

 

The two sitting together either drinking or smoking was the norm. While engaging in their activities, they can rant about their parents, merely scream, make up stupid stories, kiss a couple of times, and then pass out.

 

No one heard them or paid any mind. Amami’s older brother had their room somewhere else and their parents were downstairs.

 

“Any messages?”

Tojo shook her head. “I still haven't gotten a call or message from them...I told you they would not care about me running away. I’m sure they are having a party that I’m gone...they never wanted me in the first place”

“What if they find you, Tojo-kun…” Amami frowned, “Then I’m sure I will never be able to see you again. They...could hurt you again”

 

“I’m not going anywhere. I do not want to see them ever again”

 

They nuzzled their face under Tojo’s chin, sighing softly.

“Good, please don't”

 

One thing that she picked up from Amami is that they can become rather clingy at times. Of course, she did not mind, she enjoyed the healthy attention from the other. They were very popular among other peers, but those peers wanted to be close to them because of money and popularity.

 

Tojo, on the other hand, liked Amami for Amami, even if she gets frustrated with them at times.

 

“You’re way too attached to someone like me”

“Because I really like you. I wouldn't go around letting anyone stay in my place, let alone sleeping with them in more ways than one” Amami gave a small smirk, “That’s a lot coming from me. You know how I am with everyone else”

 

_You hate your parents, your brother, and Team Danganronpa...even if you are going to be in the next killing game. Guess you could say I am all you have._

 

“Amami-kun...you’re an idiot. I will mean nothing to you soon and then you’ll forget I even existed. You picked the wrong person...I guess I’m good in bed, but I’m not a good friend”

 

“PFFFFTTAHAHA!”

Tojo flinched.

 

To Amami, that was the funniest thing that they’ve heard in a lifetime. Still having a good hold of their blunt, they fell back on the bed and kept laughing. They were so high right now, weren't they?

 

A laugh so genuine and almost pure, it made her heart flutter. Maybe she does have long-term feelings for this stupid teenager, or it's just a feeling of infatuation.

 

But they kept on laughing, holding on to their stomach, little tears in their eyes...why is it so funny?!

 

“Amami-kun!”

 

“Ahh, sorry sorry! That was...that was too good! What's next?! You’re going to say you’re not a good kisser?!”

“I’m not..?”

They snorted.

“You’re kidding, right?”

 

Tojo groaned at the other. “Why in the world would I joke about this? Do you want me to prove it?!”

 

“That is not a bad idea, Tojo-kun” Amami sat up from their bed and gave her a look of lust.  
“Go on, do it. Prove it to me”

 

_20 minutes till midnight_

 

Her stomach felt weird. There was that sense of anxiety that wells inside her stomach and make her feel squirmy. She liked it, Tojo loved the feeling that they were given her. Was she excited about the challenge? Was she turned on? She had no idea…

 

“Amami-kun…”

“Prove it to me. I know how much you would like a challenge..” They left a teasing peck on her lips. Tojo is resisting all temptation to push them back down on the bed and take charge. They knew what they were doing and how to push her buttons.

 

She wanted to kiss them.

 

“If you really think so, I could teach you. Go on and kiss me, Tojo-kun”

“Shut up…” She pressed her lips against theirs a little too roughly. Wrapping her arms around them, she pushed herself closer and slipped her tongue into the moment.

 

The kiss was gross. The combination of the weed and alcohol in her mouth tasted awful and messed with her composure. She broke off the kiss reluctantly

 

“Hey hey heeeeyyy, calm down there” Rantaro laughed and patted her head ever so innocently. “Can you start….calmer? We are just kissing, not doing anything more...there there~”

 

“Stop patting my head, I’m not your pet”  
“You would make a cute pet...maybe an adorable puppy” They soothed and gave her freckled cheeks a small squish, “Try again, will ya?”

 

Tojo kissed them once more, going into it in a calmer state and applying less pressure.

There was a small hum coming from Amami, that was an improvement. They ran their fingers in her soft silver hair, humming increasing and sinking into her.

 

This kiss was much more different than any kiss she had with Amami. She was so used to hollow kiss or ones flooded with sexual tension.

A small moan left Tojo, this was all too enjoyable. Maybe it felt so nice because she was drunk and everything was ten times better.

 

_5 Minutes till midnight_

 

Amami broke off the kiss, leaving a whining Tojo and scooting a little closer.

“Ammmmmaaaammmmiiiii, keep kissing me, please…”

“You really liked this, did you? How cute...I really like that about you”

Amami gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek.

 

“Why do you like me so much?”

“What’s not to love?” They purred, nuzzling their cheek affectionally, “I’m sure in due time you will understand…”

“Do you really mean that? Or are you saying that because you’re completely out of it right now?”

 

“Hey, I’m not that high...I’m functional, you are too...so let me give you this”

“...What?”

 

_Midnight._

 

Amami kissed her again.

 

“Happy Birthday, Kirumi”

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I wrote this in class.


End file.
